Indicative of prior art apparatus are the following U.S. patents: The toy disclosed by Britt (U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,418, issued Jan. 12, 1960) has one, or more, matingly threaded units; the re-assembly unit of Barnabas (U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,149, issued Oct. 4, 1966) discloses the use of indicia in connection with the re-assembly; the Leitner patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,630, issued June 18, 1968) discloses both methods and apparatus for ascertaining a viewer's interest; and, the Harrison patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,589, isssued July 24, 1973) discloses various sensory reaction times for a given subject.